Of Blue Feathers and Red Faces
by HmGirly
Summary: A certain blonde farmer finds herself in a rather undesirable position after she somehow manages to propose to the wrong man. Pairing depends on how you look at it.


_**My first attempt at a oneshot! Eh he… hopefully it's not too bad! I got the idea for this while playing the MFOMT game – I accidentally showed Doctor the blue feather I was reserving for Kai, and the only way I could get out of the marriage was starting the game over. :( So, I wondered how the farmer must feel!**_

_**And to the person that both inspired me to write a oneshot, and gave me the idea of dedicating my stories – The Scarlet Sky – I christen my farmer in this story Scarlett. :) Please r&r, everyone!**_

* * *

"Wow!" Karen exclaimed as she sat on her bed in the supermarket's back room. Her best friend, Scarlett, proudly twirled her shimmering blue feather. "So you're finally going to propose to Kai? Good. Someone needs to tie that boy down." She hesitated. "I just Popuri isn't too crushed. She really likes him." Scarlett nodded.

"No matter who I propose to though, somebody's going to get hurt. And, when I marry Kai, Rick will be all yours." Karen brightened.

"Yeah! We drifted so far apart after you arrived. I don't blame you, of course! I just can't see how he could fall in love with you so easily. I mean, sure, you may have given him spa boiled eggs daily for the past year…"

"And let him walk me home from the bar every night," Scarlett chipped in.

"You did go to the Full Moon Festival with him, though…"

"Yeah, and the Fireworks Festival, but still…"

"And you said you loved that watch that he gave you. And I guess you kinda do wear that ring he gave you at the Starry Night Festival every day, Scarlett."

"So? It's a pretty ring! But, yeah, I probably shouldn't have named my favourite chicken after him; he probably thought it meant he was my favourite guy."

"But really," Karen began, a little unsure now, "You didn't give him much reason to fall for you."

"Yeah…" The two sat in awkward silence for a while before Scarlett stood up briskly. "Well, I should go tell Ann, Mary and Elli!" Karen nodded, only half paying attention.

"Scarlett…"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should tell Rick straight away." Scarlett looked puzzled.

"Uh, why would I do that?"

"Because, he might need a bit of time to process the information before Kai gets here. That way, he won't immediately rush off to decapitate Kai as soon as you tell him." Karen said in her best 'duh' voice.

"Oh. Okay!" Scarlett chirped brightly. "See you later!" Karen shook her head and watched the little blonde rush excitedly out the door.

* * *

"RICK!" Scarlett yelled as she saw a bespectacled, sandy haired young man exit the Poultry Farm. "Wait up!" Rick turned and blushed as he saw the pretty farmer heading towards him.

"Hi, Scarlett. How are you? I really think you're inspiring. You're the first person I felt this way about." Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, right. Anyway, I have to tell you something." Rick nodded eagerly. Scarlett gave a sigh. "Yeah well, here." She turned and pulled the feather out of her backpack. "I know you may have thought that we wer-"

"Can we go to your place to talk about this? I'll be embarrassed if someone sees us." Rick suggested, his hand pointed at Scarlett in what she imagined to be an accusatory manner.

"Okay…" she agreed slowly, "That's probably a good idea – I wouldn't want to… you know… cause a scene." She pivoted on her heel and set off towards her farm, not looking at Rick until they were safely inside her house. To her confusion, when she let her eyes meet his, he was smiling widely.

"No-one will interrupt us here." He said, his voice sounding as thrilled as his face looked.

"Um…" Scarlett began, still clutching the feather in her left hand.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Huh?"

"I didn't think I'd be the one to receive it."

"Rick…" Scarlett said in horror, as reality set in.

"My answer…" he continued determinedly,

"It wasn't for you!"

"Is YES."

"It was for Kai!!" Rick didn't seem to hear.

"Now, I have to let my mom and Popuri know about this."

"RICK!!" she screamed.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I wasn't proposing to you, I was warning you that I was going to propose to Kai!" she blurted out. Rick paused and then put in;

"I'm excited about our wedding too, darling. See you later!" He skipped out of the house, and Scarlett was left standing with her mouth hanging open.

"Not for you…" she called weakly, then sank down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Popuri! Is Rick here?!?" Scarlett asked as she slammed open the Poultry Farm's door. She stepped in, dripping wet due to the downpour outside.

"Oh hello Scarlett!" Popuri smiled, "How are you? Boy, I sure hope this rain clears up for your wedding!" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Popuri, I don't want to marry your brother! All I did was show him the feather and he assumed I was proposing! I want to marry Kai!" Popuri laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen Rick this happy since… well, ever! You're really good for him, Scarlett."

"Did you even hear me, Popuri?"

"Hear what?"

"I am NOT marrying Rick!"

"Ooh, this might be a little forward, but…" Popuri began, unaware that she was one unfortunate remark away from hospitalisation, "I always wanted to be a bridesmaid. Do you think…?"

"Argh!" Scarlett screamed. "Shut up, Popuri!" she stormed back out into the rain, leaving a wide-eyed young girl behind her.

"Is that a no?" Popuri called after her.

_Why on earth is everyone ignoring me? _Scarlett wondered as she struggled against the stinging rain. _No-one can seem to understand that I don't want to marry Rick! What's going on? _Suddenly, she got the urge to look up.

And up.

And up.

She found herself at a building that she had always headed to when she was lost, when she needed answers.

The inn.

_No! _She reprimanded herself, _Now is not the time for alcohol! I'm going to the church! _She set off determinedly and walked to the Church with her head held high. When she arrived, she pushed open the huge double doors, (using up considerable amounts of energy while she attempted this,) and collapsed on the red velvet carpet.

"Scarlett?" she sprang to her feet and grinned at the man who had spoken. He had blonde hair and was dressed in black robes.

"Hi Carter."

"Hello, my child. I have heard from Rick of your joy. Congratulations." Scarlett winced.

"Carter, I didn't mean to propose to Rick. All I did was show him the feather." Carter's eyes widened.

"Oh dear. I am afraid that there is not much that can be done. The giving of a blue feather creates a sacred bond." Scarlett took a deep breath.

"Okay, two questions. One, why is everyone except you acting like they can't hear me when I say I proposed to Rick by accident?"

"Because it is the Harvest Goddess' wishing that you stay true to your fiancée."

"And two," Scarlett continued, glaring at Carter, "How do I get out of it?" The priest winced.

"Well, that's just it. I don't think you can." Scarlett laughed.

"No, really."

"Listen to me, the Harvest Goddess disapproves of breaking engagements. It cannot be done." Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"You mean I have to marry him? And then go through all the trouble of getting a divorce?"

"Umm… well… the Harvest Goddess, she… well she kind of disapproves of divorce too…" Scarlett's already significantly dropped jaw bounced off the carpet.

"Are you telling me that I have to _murder _Rick to get out of this?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. The Harvest Goddess doesn't approve of murder." Scarlett burst into angry sobs and raced out of the Church.

* * *

Scarlett kicked open the door of her shabby farmhouse, leaving a large hole in the thin wood. "Bah!" she yelled angrily. She noticed a huge bunch of Toy Flowers next to the door, and examined the card on them. "A hundred flowers are equal to a millionth of her beauty… to the love of my life, Scarlett. Love always, Rick." She smiled, despite her self. Rick was a nice boy, if a tad over-eager, and marrying him wasn't the worst situation she could be stuck in… _but it's certainly not the best situation either, _Scarlett thought sadly as Kai's face popped into her mind. _Kai… Kai?! _She sprinted out the door, an idea forming in her mind. Kai's boat would be here any minute, so she had to hurry.

"Kai!" Scarlett screamed, racing towards the tall, dark and handsome man standing in front of a huge ferry. "Kai, I've made a terrible mistake!" She flung herself on him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?" Kai asked nervously, prying her off him. "You're engaged now!" Scarlett took a step back.

"How did you know that?" She asked, shocked. She figured that if she'd proposed to Rick yesterday there was no way Kai could know already.

"Zach told me while I was getting off the boat." Scarlett shook her head and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Kai, you have to believe me! I love you, I didn't mean to propose to Rick, it was all a big misunderstanding, and, and… we have to go, now! Lets get on the ferry and go, while we still can!"

"Why?" Kai asked, furrowing his brow. Scarlett nearly choked.

"So we can be together! We'll go, start a new life and never come back to Mineral Town. Okay? Okay!" she began pulling on Kai's arm, when his face suddenly lit up at something behind her. Scarlett turned to see Popuri and May running across the sand.

"Popuri!" Kai called, running to embrace the pink haired girl. Scarlett took a step back and watched in shock. "What's wrong?" May piped up, noticing the blonde's expression.

"Kai, what are you doing? I just said I love you!" Scarlett screamed. The trio's confused expressions brightened, and they laughed.

"You're right Scar, I do love her." Kai said, gazing at Popuri. The blonde farmer screamed and ran off the beach, all the way home, where she sank down onto her bed. _I guess what Carter said referred to 'cheating' on Rick as well. But, if Kai can't even know how I feel about him… _She rolled over, determined to sleep for the next few years.

Scarlett woke up at six o'clock the next morning. _Darn… _she thought. _So much for the next few years… _A knock at the door got her out of bed quickly. "Coming!" she flung the door open. "Oh. Hi Lillia." Rick's mother smiled.

"Scarlett dear, I am sorry to wake you so early, but I've started on your wedding dress, and I need to take some measurements." Scarlett sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

The day of the wedding dawned soon, and Scarlett had become almost resigned to the fact that she couldn't get out of it. As Popuri placed a delicate tiara on top of Scarlett's blonde hair, and Lillia adjusted the back of her flowing white dress, a bridal march began to play and Mayor Thomas appeared to walk Scarlett down the aisle. As she went, she had a clear view of Rick standing in front of the altar, a nervous, eager smile on his face. She finally reached him, and stood, bored as Carter read out the speech. He finally turned to Rick.

"Do you, Richard McChicken, take Scarlett Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. Scarlett's eyes widened. She had just discovered the most simple way of getting out of this marriage – by simply not saying 'I do' when Carter asked her! And then she'd be free to be with… she looked at Kai and her heart sank. There he was, sitting in the front row with Popuri. And he looked…

Happy.

Then she glanced at Rick. He was kind of dorky, and wasn't too much to look at compared to Kai… but he loved her. Could she be happy with him though?

"I do." Rick said sincerely, smiling at Scarlett as he said it. Carter nodded.

"And do you, Scarlett Jones, take Rick McChicken to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She took a deep breath. She looked at Kai and Popuri. Her eyes travelled to Lillia. Then the Mayor, May, Stu, Carter and the rest of the congregation.

Then she looked at Rick. She smiled.

"I do." Carter's eyes lit up.

"Rick, you may kiss the bride."

"WAIT!" Scarlett screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. She grinned at Rick apologetically. "I have one condition."

"And what would that be?" Carter asked suspiciously. Scarlett turned and looked him straight in the eye, her expression deadly serious.

"I want to keep my own last name."

* * *

_**So, was it okay? R&R!!**_


End file.
